


Winter with the Spades

by UpcomingMocha23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: It's winter in the Spades Kingdom and Arthur is more excited than ever. However, a simple mistake nearly cost him everything.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur raced through the castle halls. He always loved winter, the cold, snow, and ice were his favorite. His husband, King Alfred however, hated it. He was more of a summer person and would rather stay warm inside than out in the cold. 

As Arthur ran through his castle searching for Alfred, he noticed his Jack Yao walking out of a room. “Yao” he called to the man who swiftly turned to face him. “Ah, your Majesty, how are,” Yao asked him. “Did you see the snow outside, last time we had this much snow was forever ago” Arthur said while nearly bouncing up and down. 

Yao smiled at his Queen’s excitement, “Yes but you should be careful if you go outside. There is supposed to be a large blizzard tonight.” Arthur placed his hand on the back of his head and blushed “I know, I know, but I’m just excited. Speaking of which, where’s Alfred? I was wondering if he’d want to go outside for a walk in the snow. I know he doesn’t ... really like winter but, I was hoping he’d at least go out for a bit.” Arthur blurted out in a single breath. 

“Calm down my Queen, besides his Majesty is still busy preparing for the meeting with the other Kings in a few days.” Arthur pouted, “I understand” he replied with an upset tone. 

Yao sighed, “However, King should be done in about 10-15 minutes, after that dinner will be served. While I can’t guarantee he’ll be willing to go in the cold after a long day of work, you can go to the garden if you like,” Yao smiled.“Really,” Arthur asked, like a child being offered to choose a candy at a store. “Yes, but you need to get back before the King is finished,” Yao remarked. Arthur nodded and began to run to the garden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The garden was covered in soft, white, sheets of snow. Even the blue rose bushes had a small layer of ice, glossed over them. It was beautiful. Arthur walked through the hedge maze in the right-wing as the left was ‘less interesting’ to him. He twirled as the snow gently fell from the sky. Arthur smiled and danced in his Winter Wonderland. 

“I wish Al was here to see this,” he thought sadly. As he neared the far back of the hedge maze he came across a small stone wall on the very backside. “I forgot this was here,” Arthur said to himself. The stone wall was old and had moss growing over it. However, the other side had a steep ditch that was very difficult to climb, especially in the winter. The rest was just deep woods, which were enchanting, seeming almost magical. 

Arthur placed his hands on the stone wall and lent over it to get a better view. It was too late as he felt himself fall over to the other side. He stumbled down into the ditch, spewing all sorts of curses until he hit the bottom. “Well, that hurt '' said as he led himself against a tree. He tried to get back up but winced due to his leg. 

“Alright then,” he said to himself, trying not to panic “I mean this could be worse.” Then he heard the wall move, “No no no no no” he thought. A small piece of the wall began to fall off, landing on the foot of his injured leg. 

Crunch was the sound as it made contact. Arthur meanwhile, withheld his scream of pain as it hit. “Okay sure, falling down here was bad, having the wall land on my feet was bad, but I’m sure it can’t get any worse right?” he said to himself.

“ALFRED” he called as the winds rustled, the air getting colder by the minute. (no response) “YAO … ANYONE” he tried again, sounded more scared as the snow began to fall harder. (Still nothing) 

His mind began to race, “They must not be able to hear me. I am pretty far out, not to mention no one would come outside now. Oh, why did I go towards that stupid wall? That thing was set to be replaced and yet I still went near it.” Arthur reached into his pocket to grab his watch. He had been outside for over 20 minutes. 

“Help” he whispered as the cold took his breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred stretched as he left his room. After being stuck in his study all day, he looked forward to sitting next to a warm fire and watching the snowfall. 

“Your Majesty” Yao called running towards him. “Ah Yao, I was just about to tell you I finished my work for the day, I was wondering if you —” Alfred was cut off by his Jack’s frantic words, “Have you seen Queen Arthur? He went outside a while ago and hasn’t returned. I was wondering if he was with you,” he said while huffing profusely. 

Alfred’s eyes shot open at the thought of his husband stuck in the cold. He began to rush to the garden, his Jack flowing behind with a few guards. “ARTHUR!” he called at the entrance, snow falling down harshly. Yao arrived behind him, sending the guards to search the perimeter for their Queen. 

“Yao, you and I will split up and search the maze,” the King said with a serious but almost scared tone. Yao nodded and the two parted ways. “ARTHUR!” he called again as he rushed inside the maze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur listening for any sound of help. His body had become buried in the snow, except the stone which was still planted on his broken foot. He was shivering more and more as the air got colder and colder. 

“Please … please come help me. Alfred, Yao, anyone, please … please don’t leave me here to freeze.” His vision was becoming fuzzier as he tried desperately to stay awake. He knew that if he fell asleep, he would most certainly die alone. 

“ARTHUR” he heard someone call from far away. “ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU?” they called again. “I’m right here. It’s so cold but …” he thought. “HELP” Arthur yelled weakly. “ARTHUR” the voice called, now getting closer.  
He heard what sounded like some running and looked up to see Alfred, standing over him. His coat having patches of snow and a worried expression on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ARTHUR” Alfred called as he ran through the garden, desperate to find his Queen. “ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU?” he called again. 

As much as he hated the winter, he couldn’t let his lover freeze outside. “Please Arthur … just saying something back,” he thought, nearing the backside of the garden. “HELP” he heard someone yell in a weak tone. “Arthur,” he whispered to himself. 

“ARTHUR!” he yelled back, running towards the voice. When he arrived at the back wall he noticed the top part of a small section of it was missing. He rushed over to find his Queen looking up at him, buried in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alfred,” Arthur said to him, weakly. “Hold on, YAO COME QUICK I FOUND HIM” he yelled. Alfred examined the ditch his Queen was trapped in, trying to find a way to get down there but not land on him entirely. Seeing a path to the left, Alfred slid down and dug Arthur out of the snow. 

Arthur meanwhile was just amazed to see Alfred. His hands were so warm as he brushed the snow off his face. Alfred then found the brick which had hid his foot from the cold. Gently, he picked it up and saw Arthur's foot which was most certainly broken. Arthur groaned at the movement. “Oh, sorry Artie,” Alfred said, placing the brick to his side. “It’s … fine. I’m just … breaths softly … glad to see you” Arthur replied quietly. 

Alfred picked Arthur up, pulling his freezing body to his own. “Your Majesty, is he alright?” Yao asked with two guards at his side. “He has an injured foot and is practically frozen, we need to get him inside immediately” the King replied with urgency. Yao nodded as Alfred handed Arthur to the guards. As they swiftly carried him away, Yao tried his best to help Alfred up. Once over the wall, Alfred rushed back to his Queen, walking inside with Yao and the two guards.

Arthur was brought up inside to a living room area and placed in front of the fireplace. A medic walked into the room and began to patch up his foot which was black and blue. Alfred meanwhile sat next to him, Arthur’s head in his lap. Alfred played with his Queen’s hair, moving his fingers through his hair. Arthur slept soundly but gave occasional looks of pain. 

When they finished, Arthur’s foot was put in a cast of sorts. “My King,” the medic began, “This cast should be able to help Queen Arthur through the night however he should go straight to a doctor in the morning.” “Thank you” Alfred replied to her. The medic bowed and then left, leaving the two alone by the fireplace. 

Alfred sighed “you still awake?” “Yes,” Arthur replied as he looked toward his husband’s face. “Love, I’m sorry” he started, “I was so excited about the snow that I nearly froze to death.” Alfred chucked and cuffed his face, “It’s not your fault, you love the winter, Artie. I wish I could have been with you though.” Arthur began to laugh, being joined by Alfred. “I love you, my sweet English Rose.” “I love you two my Dear.”


End file.
